An Unlikely Hero
by Dracoismyredkryptonite
Summary: What would happen if Hermione gets kiddnapped and Harry and Ron can't save her, because the only way to save her is to use dark magic? This is my first fanfic and it is a DracoHermione one. silly summary, but oh well it's the best I can do so far. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Hero**

By: Dracoismyredkryptonite

**Prologue**

**A girl with only slightly wavy brown hair sprinted up to a sleeping boy enthusiastically. **

**"Wake up lazy bones!" Hermione announced, yanking the covers off. The young man squinted up at her with one emerald eye; then rubbing his scar lightly, he groaned and rolled over. **

**"Get out of my room, Herms", Harry mumbled through his pillow. Hermione narrowed her dark honey colored eyes at him in defiance. She cleared her throat noisily and placed her hands on her curvy hips, implying that she was not going anywhere.**

**"Don't make me be so childish as to steal your pillow as well", Hermione, warned crossly. Harry sighed, sitting up and still gingerly fingering his scar. **

**"It didn't get worse again did it?" Hermione asked, looking away from him guiltily. She studied the floor, concerned she woke him up while he was in pain. **_You just cannot tell when it will hurt him and when it won't, _**Hermione thought defensively to herself. **_I hope he doesn't feel dreadful. _

**"It's just the same dull throb as usual since the last battle," Harry answered after a moment. "What's got you so worked up in such dark times anyway, Herms?" He asked, genuinely curious. Hermione's face turned a deep red.**

**"I.. erm… that is.." She stammered feeling embarrassed. Harry smiled at his best friend. He raised his eyebrows.**

**"Come on Herms, out with it", he said gently. Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling.**

**"Hullo, 7****th**** year starts in a few days! It is time we go shopping for school supplies." She responded in a rush, avoiding his gaze. Harry stared at her, his smile widening. Of course! Hermione ever the studious pupil, had to get happily motivated for the return to Hogwarts. **

_Even though… _**Harry's eyes darkened to deep jade brilliance and as he shook his head firmly, a few stray strands of ebony hair just brushed his lashes. **_No, _**he thought firmly, **_I will not spoil Hermione's mood by being an insufferable prat. She deserves this, especially right now._** Harry was jarred out of his thoughts by Hermione sitting down on the bed next to him in an abrupt manner. He waited a few seconds, looking at her newly charmed hair. She remained silent, intensely focused on her feet.**

**"I guess I am not being very clever, huh? I can't believe I decided to go to Diagon Alley to shop, when so many unimaginably awful things are happening in the wizarding world." Her face fell and took on a sickly pale tint at the prospect of attending school unprepared. **** Harry laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**"No need to fret Hermione, we are going to go get your books!" He informed her brightly. She immediately perked up, and a pure joyful grin lit up her beautiful face. Harry glanced around a bit nervously before finally looking at Hermione.**

**"Uh, Herms…. erm.. you have to leave my bedroom first, you know." He mentioned, perplexed. Hermione leaped up from the bed with a giggle, which she had almost succeeded in keeping at bay.**

**"What?!?" Asked Harry, seriously irritated at her laughter. Hermione bit her lower lip in an effort to keep from smiling.**

_Well he does look right proper in the boxers, _**Hermione thought to herself with a soundless snigger, looking him up and down. **

**"Well Harry, it's only that we ****are**** nearly 18, and…" She let her voice trail off. His eyes stared into hers, trying to locate her meaning. **

**"And..?" Harry said, feeling like he should somehow be offended. Hermione sighed, wishing she had never started this subject with him. **

**"****And**** you're too shy to even change in front of your best friend while her back is turned." She finished. It was now Harry's turn to change into a lovely shade of crimson.**

**"That is a very fetching skin tone for you Harry." Hermione teased, still trying to keep from smiling. **

**"I am ****not**** afraid to do anything! It is just that it is a ridiculous thing is all…" Harry grumbled, getting up and rummaging through his closet for suitable clothing.**

**"Whatever you say, Harry." Hermione said sweetly, his bedroom door shut with a loud click as she left. He looked up. **_Girls…_** he shook his head. Upon hearing her laughter lightly tinkling down the hall, Harry sighed at nothing in particular. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters/places you remember from **

**any of the books or movies, all I own is the plot. **

**This is my first fan fiction so if you have any creative criticism, it will be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it. I will probably try to update every other day at least. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1: Even Malfoy Does It**

**Clad in a deep forest green hoodie and black jeans, the teenager stopped walking at the mouth of a very black alley not too far from Flourish and Blott's. He ran his long artistic fingers through his pale golden hair. Putting on his signature smirk, Draco Malfoy squared his shoulders and entered the forbidding shop at his end of the corridor. **

_Merlin, I despise him! _**Draco thought harshly, his silvery sapphire eyes narrowed as he reflected on his father's words from yesterday.**

_**"Draco, come here", Lucius commanded loudly. An instant later, there came the sounds of a teen running down the stairs, jumping over the last several steps. **_

_**"Yes, Father?" A breathless Draco asked as he skidded to a stop. He knew better than to make his father wait. Lucius sneered down at him. **_

_**"I've been called away by the Ministry, to be questioned again no doubt, bloody idiotic gits. I need you to stop by Darkest of All Lights Wizarding Gift Shop, on your way to purchasing your school things tomorrow. Just tell Flenton that you're there to pick up my package, I'll phone ahead to alert him of your arrival." Lucius instructed his son.**_

_**"Yes, sir", Draco responded. He turned to leave, but tensed up as heard his father address him again.**_

_**"And Draco," Lucius waited until Draco turned around to face him, "you would do well not to botch this up." He finished coldly, locking eyes with Draco threateningly. Draco was the first to break contact.**_

_**"I understand Father." Draco said quietly bowing his head politely. Lucius merely looked at him in disbelief. **__I cannot understand why my only heir has to act like a spitting image of his mother, Narcissa. __**Lucius thought to himself.**_

_**"I highly doubt that you do." He stated scowling at Draco. Then he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Draco to glare with barely contained fury at the spot where he had been standing.**_

**Draco snapped back to the present as Flenton handed him quite possibly the largest most bulky box he had ever seen. Draco paid the rickety old man, then turned his wand on the box.**

**"Fragile?" He asked, still focused on the box. Flenton glanced worriedly from the item to the young wizard pointing his wand at it.**

**"Yes, very." Flenton responded, nodding for emphasis.**

**"Magically?" Draco questioned, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Flenton sighed with relief. He shook his head back and forth.**

**"Not magically sir, no." Flenton answered. Draco nodded his head once, then with his wand he shrunk the package down so it would fit into his coin pocket. Resuming his smirk, Draco started to leave the store and immediately tripped over someone in the doorway. He looked down at them, his gorgeous face marred only by a look of one hundred percent disgust at having tripped over an obvious oaf. When he saw who it actually was, his perfect mouth fell open with shock.**

**"Granger?!?!" Draco demanded. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own them, I just change what they're doing and with who.

**Chapter 3: Hermione in the Dark**

**"I- well.. erm.. Malfoy?" Hermione sputtered, getting to her feet albeit a bit clumsily, being that Draco hadn't moved an inch since he knocked her over. **

_Merlin, Hermione looks pretty good now, with all that annoying hair changed and all, _**Draco thought, letting his steely blue gaze travel over her shapely figure. She glared at him with narrowed eyes. **_Uh-oh, not the go to hell look, I've seen that before. She's about to-- _** With unbelievable grace, Draco managed to catch her fist as it made a bee line for his face. **_Hit me.. I'm going to have to do something about that right hook of hers. _** He smiled smugly. Hermione began to get flustered trying to force Draco to release her fist, as he was practically laughing at her. **

**"You're getting slow, Granger! I actually saw that one coming." Draco remarked, finally releasing her. He looked around, they were still the only ones in the alley. Grinning mischievously, Draco cornered her between the brick wall and the door jam. **

**"By the way, what happened to your frizzy hair, Mudblood?" He asked laying in on her. As usual she bristled with outrage, her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. Draco's laughter died before it ever began because of something he saw in her eyes. He recognized it. Fear. **_I used to get that look when my father had it in for me, _**Draco remembered, with a slight chill that he immediately blew off. All at once he understood. Hermione was in the bad part of Diagon Alley, and she was scared.. bad. He decided to be only a touch nicer. **

**"Granger, what are you doing in Knockturn Alley? Don't you know this is no place for a Gryffindor?" Draco asked backing up so she wasn't pinned anymore. He saw her take in a deep breath and let it out again slowly. She leaned against the wall.**

**"I was with Harry, then we apparated here separately. Harry went first to make sure no one dangerous was around, since I just had to get my books and all." She scoffed at the last part. "How completely careless of me, I think about no one else even in times like these. Now we are separated and I don't even know how to get out of here. Also I'm stuck around some one who irrationally hates ****me**** because of my ****blood****!" Hermione explained miserably. Suddenly, Malfoy was pressing his body up against hers, shielding her from the view of passerby's probing eyes. His left hand stroked her hair, his soft lips only inches from hers.**

**"Don't scream," Draco whispered to her, grabbing her hand. She could feel the words on her face as he uttered them. Then she opened her mouth to do just that, they apparated. **

**Voldemort rounded the corner, staring directly at the spot Draco and Hermione had been just seconds before. Wormtail came bounding around the corner with a large unpleasant grin plastered onto his face. He stopped, looking terrified, having just noticed the dark lord without his prize. Voldemort turned his red eyes to Wormtail. Voldemort advanced on him. Every step the dark lord took, Wormtail scurried several paces backward.**

**"You said Harry's little mudblood was here!!" He raged at Wormtail. Wormtail cringed, staring intently at the stony street. **

**"They were here, my Lord. They must've apparated." He told Voldemort. His master only narrowed his eyes into slits. **

** -------------------**

**"Malfoy!?! What the bloody hell happened back there?? You pined me against the wall, what are you playing at!?!!" Hermione yelled, rearing back to try and hit him again. Draco dodged her punch, and kicked her feet out from under her. She fell flat on her back, grimacing and a little shocked. Draco smiled down at her. **

**"Yes, even I know how to fight. I just don't like to punch. I could be using my hands for so many other things." Draco said, inspecting his flawless artistic porcelain hands. Hermione rolled her eyes. **_Merlin, he is full of himself. _**She thought. **

**"What happened? Why did you bring us here?" She queried. Hermione noticed for the first time that they were in Hosmeade: in front of a quaint little antique shop. He squatted down next to her, so his blue-grey eyes were level with her brown ones. **

**"It happened the first time I touched you, when I pined you to the wall. A flash of images: I saw Voldemort, Wormtail and Knockturn Alley. Then the front of the gift shop and us." He informed her. "The flash became more detailed. Voldemort was standing in front of us. He told me to become a death eater, to which I declined. He pointed his wand at you and said 'Avra Kadavra', then, you were just gone in the bright light that had engulfed the alley. After he finished with you, he tortured me before leaving me for dead. I blinked a few times, causing everything from around me to become more sharply focused. I realized I was much closer to the time that the events happened in my flashes." Draco said, running his hand through his corn silk hair. Hermione looked at him silently. She studied him for a moment, searching his silver-sapphire eyes. **

**"You saved me from- from Voldemort. Thank you Draco." She said, wrapping her arms around his lean body in a hug. He stood slowly, lifting them both up into a standing position. She smiled, releasing him from her grateful embrace. They were standing a few inches apart. Draco touched her wavy hair again, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Hermione shivered, which he took as a good sign. Draco ever so gently began a kiss that started to unravel her from within. She was melting. She never wanted the kiss to end, all she wanted was to feel like this forever. Draco pulled away unhurriedly, watching her reaction. Hermione's eyes opened, and she just stared at him in wonder. Draco touched her cheek with the back of his hand, feeling the smoothness there. Flashes infiltrated his mind. Voldemort was tracking their magic signature from when they apparated. Draco swiftly kissed Hermione again, his tongue grazing her lower lip. She sighed. They apparated again, this time to the Forbidden Forest.**


	4. thanksreviewers

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, I'm very happy to hear that you like the story, and I am thrilled to get the reviews. It puts the peanut butter on my toast. As always, read and review. Thanks again.

Liz


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the Harry Potter world, I just think about it way too much. ::grin::

Chapter Four: What's Going on With Draco?

Hermione looked up at Draco, slightly dizzy from the combination of the kiss and apparating. Her gaze traveled around them briefly, before resting on him once more, in alarm. To Hermione's discomfort, they were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, very close to Aragog's cave. It was almost as dark as night around them. Hermione shivered slightly with fear. Draco surveyed their surroundings, then pulled her with him to hide behind a nearby tree.

"What- ?" Hermione started, interrupted by Draco putting his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. They stood like that for only a second before what Draco heard became apparent, a herd of centaurs walked just in front of the tree they had taken refuge behind. When he was certain that they were gone, he removed his hand from Hermione's mouth. The glare she had given him when he first interrupted her, was completely gone replaced by a look of gratitude.

"Thanks for that." She smiled sheepishly. Draco smirked.

"What were you about to say, Granger?" He asked.

"I was just going to ask you what we were doing here." She answered.

"You know those flashes I keep having about us? Well it happened again. They're on to us." He explained.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione questioned, looking fearful. Draco's smirk returned.

"The dark lord doesn't know about these little flashes of mine, so we can use that to our advantage. You can trace apparitions and even sometimes- if you're very well trained- floo powder, but portkeys are untraceable. They have to know what portkey you are using to be able to discern your destination. Meaning, of course, that we can beat them at their own game." A dangerous gleam flared in Draco's eyes, reminding Hermione that she was still with someone that could not be completely trusted. Without another word, he pulled her gently to him. There was only one flash this time. Voldemort and Wormtail at the mouth of Aragog's cave. They were already there.

"Ready?" Draco asked. She nodded. They apparated away again.

"There, my lord!" Wormtail pointed in the direction of the white-blonde and brown blur he had caught sight of. Voldemort immediately walked to where his dolt slave was still pointing. By the time he arrived, however, they had gotten away once more. Voldemort screamed out in complete and utter frustration, before whirling around to confront an already cowering Wormtail, his eyes practically on fire with his fury.

"Wormtail!" He screeched, advancing on the trembling pathetic excuse for a man.

"Yes, master." He responded mechanically. Upon reaching him, Voldemort grabbed Peter's face, forcing him to look into the blood ruby eyes of his master.

"Did you see them? Were they here?" He asked maliciously. Pettigrew made a brief grimace of pain, as his face was being held too tightly.

"Yes, master. They were behind this tree, master." He whimpered, his eyes (very much like a rat's) tearing up.

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO THEY KEEP GETTING AWAY?!!?" Voldemort thundered, picking him off his feet and shaking him roughly.

"I – I don't know, master." Wormtail stuttered, squinting his eyes shut tightly. Voldemort threw him to the ground, where he landed abruptly with a yelp of pain.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Peter. I have been nothing but kind and fair to you, and yet you aren't even grateful. If anything, you take my behavior towards you for granted. I guess we will have to change that will we not?" Voldemort shook his head and clucked his tongue with mock sadness and regret. Wormtail began to cry freely but silently now, as he braced himself for the worst. Voldemort raised his wand and aimed at Pettigrew's head.

"Crucio!" He cast. Immediately Wormtail began writhing in horrendous agony. Voldemort wanted to keep him under the spell for at least a few hours if not days, but he knew the more time he wasted the further away from him that prize mudblood would get. Unsatisfied, he released Pettigrew after a measly five minutes.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco had taken a huge chance by apparating to Malfoy Manor. Hermione noticed her surroundings and gulped. Draco took her hand in his, and ran down the hallway, turning into hall after hall, finally stopping breathless at a set of double doors with silver handles on them. Hearing footsteps approaching in close proximity to their current location, Draco opened one of the French doors and unceremoniously shoved Hermione into the room. Closing the door quietly but swiftly, Draco clutched his wand, preparing to fight if necessary. He breathed a silent sigh of relief, when one of his mother's house elves came around the corner.

"Is young master needs anything, Phoey gets for you?" She asked her eyes wide with her obvious surprise at seeing him there. Draco just looked at her dismissively.

"No, Phoey. See to your mistress." Draco commanded over his shoulder as he opened the door and entered the room in front of him. With a magical snap, Phoey vanished to do Narcissa's bidding. Draco shut the door with a muted click. Hermione was reacting as predicted. She was nosing around the elaborately furnished enormous library. Secretly it was Draco's favorite room in the house; he used to think of it as his sanctuary. That is until Lucius realized Draco was fond of the room, then he administered every beating to his son, since that discovery, inside the library. Draco scowled and with an incredible effort, he pushed the memory aside before it could fully surface. Hermione was still unaware of his presence, as she flitted from bookshelf to bookshelf the tips of her fingers grazing every spine she could reach. Draco smirked as she became close enough for him to hear her whispering to herself.

"Read it, read it, need to read it, read it, read it five times, read it more than five times, must read it… I wonder if Draco might let me borrow this one?" She muttered under her breath. Draco reached out a pale elegant hand and touched her shoulder. Hermione whirled around wand pointed at his throat, her other hand flew immediately to her mouth to muffle a scream. Draco laughed, and put his hands up in the air in mock surrender. Hermione's face became a deep red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"What in blazes are you doing, Malfoy?! Trying to give me a heart attack??" Hermione exclaimed, barely keeping her anger in check. Draco's smirk widened.

"My apologies, Granger. I was unaware of you fragile heart condition." Draco wisecracked. She looked like she was about to hex him into next week. Luckily, she was too far away to punch him. He walked up to the second floor landing, and pulled out something from beneath the large oak desk. It was a crystal unicorn figurine. He walked to Hermione holding it flat in the palm of his hand. Her golden brown eyes held a question in their depths.

"This is what I brought us here for." He told her. "This is a portkey to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. It has been specially charmed by Dumbledore himself; he gave it to me and mum in case we needed to run from father." Draco explained. "I want you to use this now, they can't follow you to Hogwarts. Voldemort's too afraid to even if he could." He said, taking Hermione's hand and pressing the small unicorn into her palm. She looked down at it, noticing the way the light sent rainbows from it once it connected with the crystal. She looked back at Draco, worried.

"What about you? I feel like you just gave me your only means for escape." Hermione voiced. Draco had a fleeting warm feeling in his stomach when he saw her concern. _What the hell was that? He wondered. _Draco smirked at her once more, his demeanor more confident than ever.

"I'm going to lead them on a wild hippogriff chase, then floo to Professor Snape's room at Hogwarts. You are just going to have to trust me, Granger." Draco informed her, pushing a few stray strands of wavy hair out of her face. _Voldemort was discussing with Wormtail why Draco would take a mudblood to the manor. Having no luck figuring it out, Voldemort apparated to the manor. They split up and searched the mansion from top to bottom, finally meeting up again at the doors to the library. Wait they had not tried in there yet. Voldemort smiled evilly, his eyes glowing an unnatural red. The doorknob turned slowly. Wormtail rushed in and snatched Hermione before Draco even had time to react. With a glare from Voldemort, the three were gone. _Draco shook his head, trying to clear his mind and ignore the earth shattering migraine that this most recent extremely detailed flash had brought on. That's when he noticed it out of the corner of his silvery eyes, the doorknob was turning. Draco instantly tensed.

"Granger, they've found us. Get out now!!" Draco growled at her. A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as Voldemort and Wormtail burst through the door. Her tears began flowing freely as she watched in horror Draco pointing his wand at both of the intruders, standing between them and her.

"Granger!! Get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Draco screamed at her, still facing his foes. With a sob, Hermione concentrated on thoughts of Hogwarts and Dumbledore, then was enveloped by a whirring blackness.

Hermione stumbled to an abrupt halt, causing her to trip over an odd shaped table holding a huge case of chocolate frogs. She landed sprawled in the floor with a thud, and chocolate frogs jumping on her back. Brushing them off and forcing herself into a seated position, she took in her surroundings. She was in Dumbledore's office. As her gaze swept the room, it rested on two people at the ash and willow desk. Dumbledore, and a boy about her age. He turned around as the headmaster rose from his seat behind the desk. It was Harry! Hermione began to cry uncontrollably, and was inconsolable for hours to come. She had just witnessed the first nice selfless thing Draco had ever done, and now he might die because of it.

Will there's my update. Hope it is well liked. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't help it, it's how I write. Thanks to all who review. Please read and review some more. They brighten my days.


End file.
